Firecrackers and Bird Boys
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: A collection of Melissa and Dick one shots. Some will be funny others will be serious.
1. A Very Sweet Surprise

**I'm writing this story because I'm having problems with my other document and because I needed a break from other things.**

* * *

Orange lights and black streamers hung throughout the living room. Jenny rushed about putting the finishing touches on everything. She wore a vampire costume and white face makeup. Melissa meanwhile was in her room getting ready in her own way that involved blasting her music and rushing around. Jenny soon knocked on her door telling her that guests would soon be arriving. With a sigh, Melissa stepped out of her room.

"This is the **only** time I will **ever** willing wear a dress," Melissa stated.

Melissa wore a fancy witch costume. It consisted of a dress that was shorter in front and longer in the back. The top was black with red three-quarter sleeves. The skirt of the dress was a deep red. Melissa wore torn leggings and black lace-up boots with the dress. In her hand, she held a brown hardcover book with a gold dragon on the cover. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Her costume was completed with a small red hat.

"That costume is impressive, Melissa," Jenny complimented as Melissa spun around for her.

"Thank Dick, after all, I wouldn't be wearing this if I hadn't lost the bet,"

"I told you not to challenge him,"

"Well, I didn't think he could run that fast," Melissa replied recalling the race she'd had with Dick earlier that week.

Just then the doorbell rang. Jenny went answer it with Melissa following behind her. They opened the door to find mystery inc. Fred was dressed as a pirate complete with eyepatch. Daphne was a princess. Velma was a mad scientist. Shaggy was a cowboy and, Scooby was Ace the Bat-Hound.

"Hey guys great costumes," Melissa greeted as her friends stepped inside.

"Thanks, your's is great too," Fred replied.

"So I'm curious how did you spend Halloween with Harley and Ivy?" Velma asked.

"We carved jack-o-lanterns and had a movie marathon unless they had a scheme planned," Melissa explained.

"Sounds fun"

"it was"

"What kind of movies did you watch?" Fred asked dropping onto the couch.

"Halloweentown, Twitches, Hocus Pocus, It's The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown. Things like that,"

"Aren't those meant for children?" Daphne asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter how old you are the classics never go out of style," Melissa replied crossing her arms in defense of her traditions.

"I think those movies sound pretty cool," Fred added.

Before Daphne could reply the doorbell rang yet again. Melissa answered it since Jenny was in the kitchen. Dick stood on the porch decked out in an impressive vampire costume.

"I think pigs are flying," Dick remarked poking Melissa playfully in the ribs.

"Watch it or I'll turn you into a toad," Melissa retorted whacking Dick with her spellbook.

"Hey, How about a hello kiss for your favorite vampire?"

Melissa happily complied with Dick's request.

"Oh, I have a treat for you," Dick said once they'd broken apart.

"What is it?" Melissa asked excitedly.

"Open it and see," Dick replied handing Melissa a black gift bag with purple bats on it.

Melissa sat down on the couch and gently untaped the bag. After she'd done so she gladly threw the black and red paper out of the bag. Reaching her hand inside she pulled out a stack of movies with a black satin ribbon tied around it. Untieing the ribbon Melissa discovered that the movies were, in fact, the very ones she used to watch with Harley and Ivy. Putting the movies aside she threw arms around Dick and planted a thank you kiss on his cheek.

"Figured I'd be nice to you since you lost the bet," Dick laughed.

"Thank you," Melissa sighed happily.

Soon afterward a few of Jenny's work colleagues arrived and the party was in full swing. There were dancing and party games for the younger kids. Jenny had to keep an eye on Shaggy and Scooby so they wouldn't devour the entire snack table. Meanwhile, as Melissa and dick were dancing one of the younger kids wandered over to Melissa.

"I like your dress it's pretty," the little girl who was dressed as a fairy informed her.

"Thank you,"

* * *

Later on, Dick having caught sight of one of the kid's candy bags asked Melissa a question.

"Melissa, have you ever been Trick Or Treating?"

"Nope," Melissa replied with indifference.

"Well, let's change that," Dick declared.

So, after getting permission from Jenny and grabbing a sack for the both of them Melissa and Dick headed into the streets They went from house to house as was custom. Melissa was surprised at how much candy she was getting and squealed in delight when one house three streets over were handing out king-size chocolate bars. Of course, there were a few confused looks and pointed questions from some adults.

"Aren't you two a little old for this?" one such lady asked.

"My girlfriend here has never been trick-or-treating," Dick replied.

"Oh,"

All too soon it was time to return to Jenny's house where the party was winding down. Soon only Dick was left.

"You don't have to go do you?" Melissa asked sadly.

"Actually no, How about we have a movie marathon and eat this here candy?"

"Sounds great!"

"What would you like to watch first?"

"Hocus Pocus," Melissa declared.

"Then Hocus Pocus it is,"

A few hours later they both fell fast asleep with candy all over their faces. This was Melissa's favorite Halloween yet.

* * *

 **There you have it! Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. New Pets

Gotham City Zoo. Melissa loved it here. Dick knew this and so, that's where they were. The reason Melissa liked it so much? Bud and Lou were here. That's where Melissa preferred to be when she came to the zoo. Right now, she was talking to Harley's beloved pets as if they were babies. The hyenas in response were pawing the glass of their enclosure desperate to get to Melissa. Dick meanwhile, stood off to the side videoing the interaction. He'd bought a video camera just for fun and now, he loved to video Melissa.

"Melissa?" he asked pulling the girl back to reality and away from the hyenas.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to the pet store?"

"Why?"

"I think you oughta get a pet you can own legally. What do you say?"

"Five more minutes?"

"Okay,"

* * *

After they had left the zoo, Melissa wanted to go to the shelter. Once there she took her time looking at all the animals. She stopped in front of a pair of Border Collies. They were so sweet, they walked right up to her.

"You like them?" Dick asked a bit surprised. He had expected Melissa to pick a bigger, tougher looking dog.

"I've got a soft spot for Border Collies,"

"Why?"

"I don't know I just do,"

"You want them?"

"Both of them?"

"I already asked Jenny she's fine with it,"

Melissa was elated. She was going to take not one but, two wonderful dogs home. Melissa was allowed to take the dogs into the play area while the adoption papers were being dealt with. The two male border collies were happy to be in the sunshine and delighted in playing with Melissa who happily played fetch with them. One of the border collies had red and white fur while the other had mostly white and black fur.

When it was time to go Dick found Melissa giving the dogs belly rubs.

"Have you decided on names yet?"

"That's Marley," Melissa said pointing to the black and white dog "And this is Jesse,"

"Let's take these puppies home, shall we?"

"Let's go,"

* * *

A few days later.

Melissa was passed out in bed. Nothing could rouse her from slumber except the dogs that slept near her bed. Marley woke up wanting to be let out. He jumped on to Melissa's bed and licked her in the face begging to be let out. Melissa rolled over and sat up. She was plenty used to things of this nature after all she _did_ care for Bud and Lou in the absence of her sisters. So, tiredly the pajama-clad girl slid out of bed and escorted Marley to the door careful not to wake the still sleeping Jenny. After Marley had been let out Melissa returned to her room. She loved her new pets. Of course, they weren't a replacement for Bud and Lou the hyenas had been Harley's anyways. Jesse and Marley though were _hers._ She had pets of her own now. All because of her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Dick clearly enjoyed surprising her but she didn't think it was needed.

When she brought this up Dick would remind her that her childhood wasn't easy.

"You deserve to be spoiled," he would say.

"No, not really," she would scoff.

"Face it Firecracker I'm not going to stop," Dick would then say.

"I really want to hit you now," Melissa would growl.

"To the Batcave," Dick would respond.

The rest of their night would be spent sparring with each other as they exchanged witty remarks and discussed the prospect of Dick going solo.

"Melissa would you design my costume?"

"I'd love too,"

Now, Melissa had pets and yet another major responsibility. She was going to design Nightwing's costume! Oh how would she ever handle this?


	3. A new suit

Melissa threw her heart and soul into designing the perfect suit. She knew it had to be functional. It had to blend in with his surroundings yet, had to be imposing to anyone who saw it. Currently, she sat comfortably in a beanbag next to her window. She grasped a pencil and her sketchbook. The book was slowly filling with design concepts. Lots and lots of concepts. Melissa deemed most of them unusable or stupid. Things had to be just right for Dick. Melissa wanted him to like it. She wanted it to strike fear into the hearts of evil-doers everywhere. She wanted Nightwing to be remembered and feared.

The teen shook her head in amusement. She was overthinking it. Heck, Dick would wear a potato sack to make her happy. Still, she worked very, very hard on the design. When Jenny came to check on her she found Melissa surrounded by a mess of crumpled scratch paper. The teen was so absorbed in her work that she didn't even notice Jenny. Jenny left chuckling to herself. Melissa was doing just fine.

Melissa thought about the color scheme of the costume. If she figured that out the costume would come next. Black was always going to be her first choice. After all, as Robin Dick's costume was brightly colored and not very foreboding. Melissa was hoping to change that. How could she make sure that her boyfriend stood out? It would make her angry if Dick was going to always be in the shadow of his mentor. Then she thought of the color blue. Blue could work. The costume wouldn't be completely blue of course she didn't want him to be compared to Superman or some other blue wearing hero. After deciding on a color scheme Melissa returned to work on the actual costume itself. She thought about the new name Dick had chosen, Nightwing. It was strong and mysterious. It was perfect for him. Then genius struck and Melissa's hand just couldn't move fast enough to keep up.

"Oh this is awesome,"

* * *

Days, weeks went into the costume. Melissa designed it and when something didn't work she scrapped it and started over. Jenny took her to the fabric store once she felt confident enough to actually sew the costume. Jenny even gifted her with a sewing machine. Melissa had turned out to be a jack of all trades when it came to her skillset and she never failed to surprise Jenny. In fact, it seemed Melissa's faults like her temper and brash decision making seemed to disappear When sewing the costume. Of course, there were days when the teen was way too impatient for her own good and wanted to rush the project along. Whenever this ocurredJenny gently pulled Melissa away from her unfinished work and sent her outside to jump on the trampoline or play fetch with her pets. This strategy always seemed to work and Melissa would come back inside to help set the table for dinner.

One night, however, Melissa packed her dinner to go and swinging her backpack over her shoulder boarded the train to Gotham in order to surprise Dick. Arriving in Gotham, Melissa clung tightly to the bat that hung at her side as she walked to Wayne Manor. There was no need for it though and she soon arrrived. Alfred let her inside and told her that she had caught Dick just in time as he was just about to leave.

"Hold it right there Bird Boy!" Melissa cried as she entered the cave.

"Melissa what a welcome surprise!" Dick laughed in response before greeting Melissa with a kiss which Batman chose to ignore.

"I'm so glad you haven't suited up yet," Melissa teased as she set down her bag.

"And why is that?"

"Because I finished your brand new costume, Nightwing," Melissa cried pulling it from her bag with a great flourish.

"You actually sewed it yourself?" Dick asked dumbfounded.

"But of course I did,"

"Wow, this is amazing Melissa,"

"You really like it?"

"Yes, thank you Firecracker,"

Mission acomplished!

* * *

 **Clearly I had intended to have this done a long, long time ago but it kind of got pushed to the side. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	4. Anger

Melissa did not like being teased. No, not one little bit. So, her temper was at a boiling point right now. Some kid had decided to nitpick her. Everything about her from her clothes to her home situation. She had tried and tried to ignore him but when he started going on about how Gotham sucked Melissa couldn't take it anymore. With the entire class watching her she spun around and punched her tormentor in the face which sent him flying and got Melissa suspended for the day. Jenny was not pleased and put her under house arrest as soon as they got home. However, Jenny couldn't stay she had an important meeting at work. So, giving Melissa some rules to follow she left.

Melissa was still very peeved. Stubbornly she stomped to her bedroom discarding her backpack and leather jacket in the process. Melissa was still fuming angry. She slammed the door shut and stomped to her dresser. A change of clothes would do her good. She changed into a pajama set with a Frozen theme. After changing her clothes she went to the living room and collapsed onto the couch. She wrapped a blanket around her as Frozen started playing. She planned to stay put. She did not want to move, nor was she going to unless she absolutely needed to. It angered her, what right did that boy have to nitpick?

He didn't know her situation, he didn't know who had raised her. Heck, he didn't even really know HER. So why? Why did he have to say all those nasty things?

 _You dress like a bum._

 _Do you ever shower?_

 _Why red, it's an ugly color._

 _Gotham is a breeding ground for lunatics._

 _You belong in Arkham._

 _You're so reckless, no wonder your parents abandoned you._

That had been the final straw. Yes, her real parents had abandoned her but her sisters had cared for her for years. Thus, Melissa's negative reaction and subsequent punishment. Melissa spent several hours on the couch wrapped up in that blanket and, watching TV. Later on, the doorbell rang but, Melissa made no move to answer it. Instead, she remained on the couch where she was now shoving cookie dough ice cream in her face. She didn't need to get up as it turned out. The door opened prompting her sleeping dogs to go on the defensive but, once they saw that it was Dick they settled back down.

"I heard you had a bad day Firecracker," he said dropping next to her on the coach.

"No, what gave that away?" Melissa asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, you're dressed in Frozen themed pajamas, watching Disney movies and, shoving ice cream in your face," Dick chuckled.

"Nah, I didn't notice," Melissa retorted.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No,"

However, Melissa _did_ talk about it. She spilled it all about three mere seconds after saying no. By the end of it all, she was snuggled up with Dick who was gently rocking her back and forth. He knew stress had been mounting on Melissa. He felt bad for her. There had been miscommunications, mix-ups, just a lot of things that had gone wrong lately and, Melissa wasn't sure how to handle it all.

Luckily, Dick knew just how to cheer her up. Smiling he lifted her off the couch effectivly catching her by surprise.

"Go get dressed Firecracker, we're going to Gotham,"

"Jenny said I couldn't leave,"

"Oh, I'll talk with her don't you worry,"

"WOO HOO,"

Just like that Melissa was happpy and, it made Dick very happy.


	5. The studio

Melissa's room was beginning to overflow with all of her art related things. Whether it was a work in progress or a school project for art class it was guaranteed to be somewhere in her room. Jenny began fretting over how to tell Melissa that they would have to get rid of some of it. Jenny being Jenny she decided on putting it off as long as possible. After all, why ruin a great day for her daughter? Soon, even Dick started to notice the clutter but unlike Jenny, an idea began to form in his mind. One that would ensure that Melissa always had room for art. He brought his plans to Jenny and she wholeheartedly approved of them. With his plan approved he had to find a way to keep Melissa from finding so, he went to the gang. They agreed to help him out and so, he left happily.

Melissa was very perplexed the following Monday when Shaggy and Scooby picked her up before driving her all the way to Gotham to visit Harley and Ivy. Usually, Dick took her but he had seemed to go MIA in the past few days which confused Melissa to no end. She hadn't even gotten a text. Where had he gone to? Did he go on some undercover mission she was unaware of? Was he hurt? Melissa wanted no, she needed to know the truth! She didn't voice her concern she just remained focused on the sketchbook in front of her. She was so focused in fact that she failed to notice the knowing smirk Shaggy wore. He knew very, very well what Dick was up to but he had been sworn to secrecy. Still, he couldn't help but feel kind of sad for Melissa who was completely clueless. However, it would all make sense in a few short hours, for now, Melissa would visit her sisters.

* * *

Melissa was instantly reionized and let through to the visiting rooms. Ivy and Harley were brought in shortly after. With the guard's approval, they rushed to embrace Melissa.

"Lissa we've missed you!" Harley squealed excitedly.

"I missed you too!"

"Tell us everything!"

"Gladly"

Melissa told them all about having to take down Crane and Vortex. She told them all about school and how she was still having minor troble with her anger. The time seemed to fly by and all-too-soon Melissa had to go Giving Harley and Ivy one last hug she left with Shaggy. Oh, she hadn't felt this good in days. Her face burned red from laughing with Harley and blushing when Ivy had congratulated her on her science class achievements. She had given them each a sketch to hang in their cells and then something special for the both of them. For Ivy a picture of a flower garden and for Harley a teddy bear dressed like a court jester. When they returned to Melissa's home Jenny was waiting for them on the porch.

"Melissa we have a surprise waiting for you," she informed them.

"We?"

"Yes, now come on," Jenny said with a smile before pulling Melissa through the house and out to the backyard.

Once she saw what awaited her Melissa froze.

"Surprised Firecracker?" Dick asked.

"Where were you? and where did this come from?" Melissa asked pointing at the very large storage unit.

"I was having this modified for you because this is now your art studio,"

"Shut up,"

"I'm serious, it has electricity, heat, air and running water. Want to see the inside?"

"Yes!"

"Coome on in then,"

"Gladly,"

...

* * *

 **Well, I intended to have this done before my birthday which was yesterday but that clearly didn't happen. Anyway please leave a review for me.**


	6. Counseling sessions

Counseling sessions.

* * *

If anyone thought that Melissa wasn't angry or violent anymore they were dead wrong. Melissa still had to attend two counseling sessions a week. When not solving mysteries Melissa spent weekends at a ninja training gym with her boyfriend. She liked to stay on top of her game. She was already to defend herself. Kids in school were so frustrating to her. They knew she was from Gotham City. They knew she was troubled. So, some of the boys always wanted to see what the girl could do. The worst of these boys was at it again.

He followed her around school that day throwing jeers and taunts. Her blood was boiling and although she tried to quell her anger she just couldn't do it any longer. When seventh period ended and she exited the school she lost it all because the bully had brought up her sisters acusing them of being drug dealers or murderers. Melissa swung around clocking the boy in the face before kicking him to the ground and proceeded to kick him repeatedly.. Fred rushed forward and pinned her arms behind her back before hauling her back inside to await Jenny.

When Jenny arrived she greeted Melissa with a quiet look of disapproval.

"Get in the car," she ordered.

Melissa was silent the whole way to the counselors office. She was silent when the faded brick building with the black lettering came into view. She was silent when she entered and was ordered to wait in the hall outside the counselors door. She didn't comment on the fact that the hall smelt like cheap perfume and stale coffee. She was silent. Melissa knew she was in trouble, she knew she'd get an earful when it came time for her to sut on the lumpy couch with the plush wiener dog.

Then the time came and Melissa found herself facing her counselor, a woman in her mid to late thirties with black hair in a tight bun, honey colored eyes framed by thick brown glasses. She wore a blue blouse and a black pencil skirt with heels. The councilor-Mary-showed Melissa into her office which was painted in warm inviting colors and decorated more like a home. Melissa plopped down on the couch and grabbed the stuffed dog.

"Melissa, what did we talk about?" Mary asked as she too sat down.

"To count to twenty so I don't do anything stupid,"

"That's right. Can you tell me what happened today?"

Melissa angrily recounted the events of the day clutching onto the stuffed dog like her life depended on it. Mary listened intently, nodding her head and jotting down notes for Melissa's file. When Melissa finally finished telling her tale she listened to the storm lecture Mary gave her. She nodded half-heartedly when Mary went over the list of things Melissa needed to consider and rolled her eyes when she was asked to look at things from the bullies perspective.

"He could have problems of his own"

"His only problem is not knowing when to shut up,"

"Now, Melissa-"

"I don't care what his deal is. NO ONE has the right to talk about my sisters. NO ONE."

Anything else that Mary tried to say fell on deaf ears as Melissa had zoned out. When Melissa returned home she locked herself away in her art studio. One extra large canvas and several furious brush strokes later Melissa had painted a raging fire with herself standing in the center. No matter what Mary suggested art would always be Melissa's coping mechanism. As Melissa was cleaning herself off someone knocked on her door. She expected Jenny but was pleasantly surprised to find Dick standing on the threshold holding a bag of takeout and a copy of Mulan.

"Jenny's been called away to work and she wanted me to make sure that and I quote she doesn't set the house on fire or try to stab someone," Dick explained.

"I know I was wrong," Melissa sighed, blowing the hair out of her face.

"Well, that's a good thing,"

"I've been suspended for the rest of the week and Jenny's taking me to the doctor so I can be put on pills,"

"I know,"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore,"

"I know,"

"Can we go eat now?"

"Yes,"

...

 **Please leave a review**


	7. I Hate Love Songs

_I Hate Love Songs. AKA Please Forgive Me._

* * *

"I HATE YOU," Melissa screamed.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN," Dick responded just as angry.

"WE'RE DONE,"

"FINE,"

It was halfway home that Dick regretted every single word he had said.

It was Ten when Melissa finally broke down into tears.

Neither made a move to call yet, both waited by the phone.

It was Tuesday when Dick confided in Bruce.

"I don't even remember what we were fighting about. I'M SUCH AN **IDIOT** " Dick said on the verge of tears again.

"Talk to her," Bruce advised.

"I'm scared,"

…...

* * *

"I'm scared," Melissa fretted.

Daphne and Velma watched as Melissa paced trying not to cry helplessly. It was a rare thing when Melissa cried. Daphne and Velma felt Helpless. They wanted to help but they didn't know how.

"I-I w-want him back," Melissa sobbed burying her face in her hands.

"We'll help you," Daphne declared.

"H-how?"

"What's something he's always wanted?"

"Daphne, I very highly doubt that-"

"Shush, V,"

Melissa sat on the couch in thought.

"He's always wanted to hear me sing,'

…...

* * *

"-and then profess my love and beg for her forgiveness," Dick explained excitedly as he ate dinner.

"Seems a little much," Alfred responded calmly.

"No, no, it's perfect you'll see," Dick assured him.

…...

* * *

Saturday.

 _Meet me in the gardens at five._

The message from Melissa was very vague but Dick couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. Whatever, Melissa wanted Dick wouldn't waste a moment. The least he could do was ask for forgiveness. Which of course meant dropping to his knees and begging like a child. Dick rushed around his room getting ready because he needed to look his best for Melissa. He only stopped briefly to glance lovingly at the picture of her on his bedside table. After tearing himself away from it he rushed out the door blazing past Bruce who looked on with a smile.

Slamming the door shut behind him Dick hopped on his bike and floored it. Speeding his way to the Gotham botanical gardens where Melissa was surely waiting.

He stepped into the gardens curiously. It was surprisingly empty. Had Melissa changed her mind? Had he gotten there too early? Had she-

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of music coming from the west side of the gardens. He followed the sound thinking Melissa might be there. He was right but what he saw was surprising. Melissa stood on a makeshift stage in a crimson dress, black boots fingerless gloves. Her hair cascaded down her back in soft ringlets and she seemed to shine in the sunlight. His jaw dropped.

"I know you said you didn't want to see me again but I have something important to tell you,"

Before Dick could respond Melissa began to sing.

 _I hate Shakespeare and Gosling and cakes with white frosting_  
 _Two names in a heart-shaped tattoo_  
 _I think_ Cupid _is stupid and violets are_ purple _, not blue_  
 _I hate catching bouquets, the honeymoon phase_  
 _And letterman jackets don't fit_  
 _Your eyes can't hold stars and you'd die if your heart really skipped_

 _I hate love songs_  
 _Yeah, I really do_  
 _I hate love songs_  
 _But I love you_

 _I hate pink hearts with glitter and Valentine's dinner_  
 _And roses just die in a week_  
 _Oh, and I'm far too vain to kiss in the rain_  
 _The clouds, they aren't numbered to nine_  
 _And you make me feel something, but it sure as heck ain't butterflies_

As she sang Melissa descended the stage coming to a stop in front of Dick who very much wanted to snatch her up, kiss her madly and run away with her but he restrained himself.

 _I hate love songs  
Yeah, I really do  
I hate love songs  
But I love you  
Yeah_

I really do

 _And I'll always love you but I don't have to sing it_  
 _"For worse or for better" don't rhyme_  
 _They say I got the right one so now I should write one_  
 _But I'd rather just show you tonight_

 _'Cause I hate love songs_  
 _Yeah, I really do_  
 _I hate love songs_  
 _But I love you_  
 _I hate love songs_  
 _The old and the new_  
 _I hate love songs_  
 _But I love you_

The Song ended and Melissa looked at him with a look of fear.

"Dick I-"

She never got to finish that sentence as Dick smashed his lips against hers. Wrapping his arms around her and dipping her back.

From the shadows, Daphne high-fived Velma.

The break for air was short as Dick peppered Melissa with kisses.

"I"

Kiss.

"Am"

Kiss.

"So"

Kiss.

"Sorry,"

Kiss.

He scooped her up and ran out of the gardens laughing all the while.

"Let's never fight again," Melissa said as he set her on the back of his bike.

"I think we should,"

"Why?" Melissa asked confusedly.

"Because it ended with you in a dress."

Melissa moved to slap him but he caught her wrist and kissed her again.

"I love you, Firecracker,"

"I love you too, Bird Boy,"

…...

* * *

 **Now, that was a fun write. The song used is I Hate Love Songs by** Kelsea Ballerini. **I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did and please leave a review and don't be afraid to leave suggestions for me.**


	8. Happy Birthday Melissa

Happy Birthday, Melissa.

* * *

Melissa woke up to the smell of dog breath. Cracking open her eyes she saw Marley had taken up residence on her and was staring at her expectantly. She smiled sleepily at him, running her hand through his silky fur she gagged as he ran his slobbery pink tongue across her face.

"Okay, down boy,"

Sliding out of bed, Melissa shivered at the December chill that cut through her room. She really needed some warmer pajamas! wrapping herself tightly in the robe hanging on her bedpost she ambled into the kitchen for her much-needed cup of coffee only to be greeted by a peculiar sight. Jenny had been decorating. There were streamers, balloons and a banner that read Happy Birthday. But who's Birthday was it? Mere moments later, Melissa received her answer as Jenny emerged from the other room with a gift bag which she set in Melissa's place at the table.

"Jenny, what's all this for?"

"It's your birthday, Melissa. Don't you know that?"

 _"Here, Carly Vanessa Brown born on December 17th, 2000."_

"Oh, yeah," Melissa sighed.

"Did you ever celebrate your birthday?" Jenny couldn't help asking.

"Yeah, but this wasn't my birthday,"

"When was it?"

"April twenty-second. That's the day I was found so it became my birthday,"

…...

* * *

Harley and Ivy had just barely gotten away from Batman but they had managed. Now, they were headed home tired and hungry. As they traversed the mess that was the dump an odd sound caught their attention. Had Batman followed them? Was he lurking just out of sight? With their weapons at the ready, they stealthy advanced on whoever was hiding behind the half-rotted crates. Harley knocked them away with her mallet. It wasn't Batman or Robin. It was a child. Big green eyes swimming with fear stared at them before shrinking away. The girl was a dirty mess of skin and bone whose ribs were clearly visible through the blood-stained shirt she wore.

The two knew they had to act fast before she became sick from all the toxins around them.

"Don't hit me, please, don't hit me," the girl whimpered.

"We're not gonna hit you," Harley soothed as Ivy scooped the girl up.

"Harl, see if you can find her some decent clothes while I take care of her,"

"Can we keep her, Red, please? It sounds like her parents are abusive and woulda look at her? She's a bag of bones,"

"You find her some clothes, investigate her parents, then we'll discuss it,"

Harley left to do as she was told while Ivy took the young girl inside. As most children do she cried when the needle came out but Ivy managed to calm her down. Then, she fixed the girl something to eat.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Daddy calls me Brat and Worthless,"

Ivy wanted to strangle the man with her bare hands. As if she didn't have enough reasons to loathe humanity! But children, children were the exception. Ivy decided right then and there that she and Harley would raise the girl themselves. Yes, it would be hard given their lifestyle but it would be worth it!

After she had finished eating Ivy put her to bed on the couch. She had just dozed off when Harley returned.

"I was right, her father's an abusive drunk,"

"Shh, she's sleeping,"

"Can we keep her, Red?"

"Yes, Harley we can keep her,"

"What should we name her then?"

"Melissa, we'll name her Melissa,"

…...

* * *

With Christmas being so close Melissa was on vacation but she wished she was in school. Jenny had insisted on throwing her a real birthday celebration and thus, Melissa was dragged to and fro on Jenny's mad dash to get everything together. It was so incredibly awkward but since Jenny seemed so determined and only had good intentions Melissa wasn't about to rain on her parade. After all, she was just trying to do something nice. So while Jenny went into the bakery to see about cake Melissa made a dash for the art store across the street. She had come in so often that the staff all knew her by name.

"Hey, Melissa, what's Jenny doing?"

"Buying a cake. Hey, Janet, you get any more of those watercolor pencils?"

"In the back, so tell me why's she buying a cake?" Janet asked as Melissa parked herself next to the register.

"Apparently it's my birthday,"

"You didn't know when your own birthday was?"

"Nope,"

"Never celebrated?"

"Something like that,"

…...

* * *

When Melissa rolled out of bed and sleepily stumbled her way to the table she found a gift waiting from Harley and one from Ivy. Excitedly, she threw the tissue paper from the bag and lifted out a 1000 piece puzzle with a note taped to it.

 _Since you finished all your other puzzles twice._

And from Ivy, she received a new box of crayons and a coloring book.

Happily, she took a seat at the table and set to work on her new puzzle. She loved puzzles and it amazed Harley and Ivy how fast she could put one together. When the two returned from their latest crime they brought a single cupcake for Melissa. After a dinner of pepperoni pizza and bread-sticks, the two sang her happy birthday before presenting her with the treat. They watched with a smile as she split it into three separate pieces. One for each of them to enjoy.

…...

* * *

"Go ahead and pick something out, Melissa," Jenny urged.

"But I already got a present this morning,"

"It's your birthday, pick something out," Jenny insisted.

Melissa picked up a box of colored pencils.

"Anything else?"

A blank comic book found its way into the basket.

Jenny smiled, "How about a visit to your sisters?"

Melissa was out the door before Jenny even finished her sentence.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

"Lissa! Look, I've got a puzzle," Harley beamed, "Wanna help me put it together,"

"We'll both help," Ivy nodded.

They caught up as they worked.

"So your real birthday is today?"

"Apparently so Ivy but it feels so weird," Melissa confessed.

"I'm sure it does. Do you remember the year we took you to the amusement park?"

"Yep"

…...

* * *

"You look funny, Ivy," the now eight-year-old Melissa laughed referring to the giant floppy sun hat and glasses Ivy wore.

"Well, we don't want Batman to catch us,"

Melissa scowled at the mention of The Dark Knight.

"Perk up, kiddo, we've got a real treat for ya," Harley laughed.

"What is it?"

"You'll see,"

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the gate of the amusement park. Paying for admission and passes to skip the lines instead of stealing them. After all, they didn't want the cops getting usurious. The only reason for their latest break out was so that they could spend time with their little sister and she didn't need to see them be hauled away in handcuffs. Melissa bounced excitedly from one ride to the next with them following behind her at a more leisurely pace. Six roller coasters later they hit the midway where Melissa became attached to a stuffed cat wearing a bow-tie. Try as she might though she couldn't pop enough balloons to win it.

"Lemme try, Lissa," Harley said after Melissa's ninth attempt

Harley also failed but having grown up near Coney Island and going there for her birthday a few times she knew these games were rigged. She also knew exactly how to win them.

Five minutes later an excited Melissa bounded to lunch with her kitty.

…...

* * *

The biggest surprise of the day came a few hours after Melissa and Jenny had returned home. Dick arrived before the other party guests and proceeded to drag Melissa outside , where a bright red convertible now sat in the driveway.

"Surprise, Firecracker," he smirked at the speechless look on his girlfriend's face, "Jenny told me how hard you worked to pass that test so.."

Melissa kissed him before he could finish.

It wasn't long after that the gang showed up, presents in hand.

"Happy Birthday, Melissa!" they chorused as they sat down to eat.

Happy birthday indeed.

…...

* * *

 **Now, that was a fun thing to write! It's my birthday today and since Christina's already got a birthday story I figured Melissa should get one. Please review!**


	9. The Sketchbook

The Sketchbook.

* * *

 _I really shouldn't be doing this._

But he was.

 _She'll be angry with me._

No doubt about that.

 _It's too late now._

Indeed, Richard 'Dick' Grayson knew he was in trouble or, he would be when Melissa found out he'd snooped through her sketchbook. She had several and he'd looked through them all at least twice but this one he hadn't seen before. Purposely hidden but accidentally found. The sketchbook in question wasn't anything special it was small enough to carry in her backpack, perfectly hidden between her school books. Plain spiral bound with a black cover.

That's what caught his eye.

Her other sketchbooks were given by him, all unique, her name embroidered on them with the date, Harley's diamonds and Ivy's leaves at the corners and twisting around the spine.

The plain one interested him. He wanted to see its contents.

He finally had his chance.

A sudden downpour had caught them off guard while returning to his place after an impromptu trip to the movies. Having already cleaned up he returned to the living room while Melissa hopped in the shower. He knew better. He did! Seeing her backpack so casually discarded by the coffee table sent his curiosity over the edge. Quickly before he could change his mind he pulled it from the bag and flipped it open.

Ponies.

My Little Pony.

Her adoration for the multi-colored, cutie mark bearing characters was something he knew about. She had told him herself but this was on another level.

Pairings.

Role reversals.

Genderbends.

All sorts of perfectly zany ideas brought to life in the brightest colored pencils she had ever used. It was a surprise. Normally her art had an air of seriousness, realism it told the stories of her adventures and while there was the occasional Disney related piece it was also done semi-realistic as if the character could walk down the street and not be gawked at.

The art before him was brightly colored and fantastical reality kicked to the curb.

Bat-Ponies stared at him hungrily, blood dripping from the slender fangs.

Griffins with their backs to him their snide, hateful posture so perfectly captured.

Eighties ponies looking at their generation 4 reflections with shock.

Tomboy Rainbow Dash meeting her generation 3 girly as all get out iteration before fainting.

Page after page, each so carefully drawn, colored to perfection he couldn't help but wonder how long this took her. How long had this been going on? Why would she try to hide it?

 _It'd mess with her image!_ He realized.

He looked up abruptly when he heard the bathroom door open. He wasn't fast enough Melissa stood before him, yanking the sketchbook away with a frustrated growl.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" he mumbled.

"Yes," she replied hitting him with the book before stalking away, an adorable pout on her face.

It was dangerous but cute when she got angry.

"I'm sorry, Firecracker,"

"You bet you are,"

"Why did you hide it? I know you like ponies,"

"Because," she said slowly, dangerously, "are private!"

Well, this didn't bode well for him.

"Should I run?"

"Yep,"

At least he knew her secret!

* * *

 **In case I didn't make it clear I LOVE MLP! I grew up on it (generation three and four with the occasional eighties episode) I remember this one night with my mom she was helping me with the game and I tried to test her she grew up with the original so of course, she knew all the answers!**

 **She introduced me to a lot of cartoons as I've said before.**

 **Rainbow Bright.**

 **Jem.**

 **Ducktales.**

 **SCOOBY-DOO!**

 **I miss her terribly.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	10. The Collection

The Collection

He didn't learn his lesson.

It didn't stick.

That sketchbook had caused a merry chase through the manor much to Alfred's chagrin before ending in a wrestling match at the bottom of the grand staircase but Dick Grayson hadn't learned a thing. Which is why he stood in Melissa's room pulling a box from her closet. Nothing special about it. Just an old shoebox, faded and beat around the edges.

But, he wanted to see what was inside.

Wanted to see why Melissa had hidden it behind her clothes, full sketchbooks, and winter gear.

He had first seen the mysterious box a few days prior, Melissa had mistakenly left it on her desk, piquing his curiosity. He neared it slowly, opening the box

Melissa had slammed the lid closed before he could see the contents.

"Nuh-uh, Bid Boy,"

"Oh, come on, Firecracker what's in there?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with,"

He'd tried his best but, Melissa stood firm and wouldn't allow him even the tiniest of peeks at what was inside the box. He'd watched her place it in her closet, wrapping it tightly in an old quilt before shutting the door with a click and redirecting his attention to her latest artwork.

The curiosity continued to eat at him.

What was it?

A top-secret experiment?

A weapon?

Something dangerous?

Now that Melissa was a little preoccupied having run out to her studio for a new sketchbook Dick had his chance. He set the box on her desk opening it quickly before he chickened out.

Ponies.

Six-inch tall ponies with large eyes and sweet smiles.

And underneath the ponies were the comics featuring said ponies.

Movies.

Books.

How had she managed to cram such an expansive collection into a shoebox?

"Couldn't help yourself could you Bird Boy?"

He froze, pony in hand as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"I was worried," he offered.

She arched an eyebrow skepticism written across her face, "Were you?"

"Yes, yes," he coughed.

"You wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think," she said nearing him slowly, backing him against the desk, "I think you can't wrap your mind around why I like them so much," she yanked the lavender pony from his grasp holding it protectively, "Why? Why does your tough as nails, rock-loving, moody girlfriend like colorful ponies who sing songs about friendship and live in a world that looks like a rainbow threw up on it? You want to know so every time you find something you look for answers,"

"Should I run?"

"No, you should sit,"

"Why?"

"So I can tell you a story,"

Despite the alarm bells in his head, Dick plopped onto her bed pulling the nearest pillow in front of him for protection in case of an attack.

"You know we didn't have much..."

…...

Christmas time was one of the busiest times of the year in Gotham.

The best time to pick pockets and find cash for food and while some may have taken more than they needed, Melissa never did. Only enough to secure a quick meal and ONLY if she was out of food or tired of salad.

But, the seven-year-old wasn't out picking pockets that night. It was Christmas Eve and she hoped her sisters would come back. Selina already had, leaving her a small stack of presents to open the following day. Clothes mostly, things she needed, a new blanket, maybe a toy but that was asking too much. On the roof of the apartment building, she watched the stars wishing and waiting. Bundled in a jacket and scarf she shivered still. Wondering when her sisters would return. After a few minutes of stargazing, Melissa returned indoors, shutting the window and stuffing the gap with her scarf before plopping onto her mattress and crawling under her quilt.

Just as she was drifting to sleep the door handle began to turn, causing her to go on the defense, clutching her bat and staring down the door as it creaked open, revealing only Harley and Ivy.

"Lissa!" Harley grinned as the seven-year-old crashed into them with a gleeful giggle fit, "We brought presents," she nodded to the bags Ivy held.

"I see Selina came by," Ivy added noticing the sack by the table.

"Why don't you open something, Lissa?" Harley prompted.

"But, it's not Christmas yet, Harley," Melissa protested.

"That's okay, Santa won't mind,"

"Okay,"

she chose to open the smallest of the bags lifting out a small pink pony with blue eyes.

As she examined it her sisters argued in hushed tones.

"Why, Harl?"

"I thought it was cute!"

"Melissa hates pink and has thrown out every Barbie we've given her so why on earth would she keep a my little pony?"

"It has a name ya know,"

"Not important,"

There was something about the pony that Melissa liked. Maybe it was the cheery smile or the balloons but she smiled back at it finding its name on its right hooves.

 _Pinkie Pie._

Seeing her sisters were busy, she crawled back under her quilt, bringing Pinkie with her.

…...

"I found the show soon after,"

"I still don't understand!"

Melissa flicked her boyfriend on the nose, "I find them enjoyable, they were smaller than my other toys, easy to bring wherever, they were my friends when I didn't have any,"

now, he understood. These tiny plastic ponies were Melissa's sunshine in an otherwise gloomy situation. She was allowed to be a kid where they were concerned. He'd often heard stories of how she took care of the plants, did her schoolwork but little else. Maybe a movie if the TV wanted to cooperate which was where her Disney attachment stemmed from.

"Get it now?"

"Yeah,"

"Dick?"

"What?"

"You should run now,"


	11. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_Baby, It's Cold Outside._

(Written with the Idina Menzel and _Michael Bublé_ Music video adaption)

"C'mon, we can watch another movie!" Dick pleaded.

"As inviting as that is, I have to go home, Bird Boy, Jenny will flip if I don't," Melissa smirked pulling on her coat and hat.

"She'll understand, I mean, Look at the blizzard!"

"It's a dusting, not a blizzard!" she said, kissing Dick goodbye.

He followed her out of the living room into the foyer where she was descending the stairs already. He didn't want her to leave! He wanted to spend the night watching Christmas movies drinking hot chocolate and exchanging reindeer puns!

"Melissa!" he called after her.

She turned with a small smirk, watching him slide down the banister coming to a stop in front of her with a pleading look.

 _I really can't stay  
_ _ **Baby, it's cold outside**_ _  
I've got to go away  
_ _ **Baby, it's cold outside**_ _  
This evening has been  
_ _ **Been hoping that you'd drop in**_ _  
So very nice  
_ _ **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**_ _  
My mother will start to worry  
_ _ **Beautiful, what's your hurry?**_ _  
She'll really be pacing the floor  
_ _ **Listen to that fireplace roar**_ _  
So really I'd better scurry  
_ _ **Beautiful, please don't hurry**_ _  
But maybe just half a soda pop more  
_ _ **Put some records on while I pour**_

"I told you I have to go,"

"One more movie,"

Melissa rolled her eyes as he led her back up the stairs, grabbing a hot chocolate from Alfred on the way. He set them on the end table, catching her hand when she tried to sneak off.

 _The neighbors might think  
_ _ **Baby, it's bad out there**_ _  
Say, was that a wink_

"Seriously?" she chuckled.

"Dead serious,"

"In your line of work I'd rather not hear you say dead," she chided, playing cat and mouse.

"Aw, you care!" he ran behind the overstuffed couch just barely missing Melissa.

"Would I be dating you otherwise?"

He shrugged, "Some girls would,"

"Well, I'm not some girls now am I?"

"Nope," he said backing her into a corner, caging her in.

"Need to go," she reminded him with a shove.

"How do you expect to get there?"

"I drove here ya'know,"

"But, it's too dangerous to drive now, and there isn't a cab for miles,"

 _ **No cabs to be had out there**_ _  
I wish I knew how  
_ _ **Your eyes are like starlight now**_ _  
To break this spell  
_ _ **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**_

Snatching the woolen hat from Melissa's head, Dick danced away dangling it just out of her reach. She raced after him. The two were so preoccupied they didn't notice the audience that was gathering to watch their ongoing game, Alfred snatching the untouched hot chocolate before disaster could strike.

"C'mon, I'm starving here!" Melissa pleaded though there was no hiding the teasing in her voice.

"Then stay and we can order something,"

"What happened to the 'blizzard' outside?" she said, arching an eyebrow.

"Um.."

 _I ought to get home for dinner  
_ _ **Mind if I move in closer?**_ _  
So it's time for me to cast you aside  
_ _ **What's the sense in hurting my pride?**_ _  
I really can't stay  
_ _ **Baby, don't hold out**_ _  
Baby, it's cold outside_

"You're very pushy, you know" Melissa informed him, jumping on the couch.

"I'd like to think of it as opportunistic," Dick responded.

I simply must go  
 _ **Baby, it's cold outside**_  
So thanks for the show  
 _ **But, baby, it's cold outside**_  
The welcome has been  
 _ **How lucky that you dropped in**_  
So nice and warm.

Dick finally snatched Melissa, dragging her over to the couch victoriously while she comically pouted. Dick proceeded to sit, keeping one arm around Melissa while he draped the blanket over them both. His girlfriend was none-too-happy about it.

"Dick-"

"Just look outside," he protested directing her gaze to the window.

"Still just a dusting, really have to-"

he cut her off with a kiss.

 _ **Look out the window at that storm**_  
My sister will be suspicious  
 _ **Gosh, your lips look delicious**_  
My brother will be there at the door  
 _ **Waves upon a tropical shore**_  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
 _ **Gosh, your lips are delicious**_  
But maybe just another dance more  
 _ **Never such a blizzard before**_

"You're impossible!" she huffed separating from him.

"Maybe," he kissed her again, pulling her to her feet, "Dance with me?"

"I don't dance,"

"Just one then you can go,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

his fingers were crossed and Melissa knew it but she went along anyway.

 _I've got to get home  
_ _ **Baby, you'll freeze out there**_ _  
Say, lend me your comb?  
I_ _ **t's up to your knees out there**_ _  
You've really been grand  
_ _ **I thrill when I touch your hand**_ _  
But don't you see?  
_ _ **How can you do this thing to me?**_ _  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
_ _ **Think of my life-long sorrow.**_

"Okay, you had your fun, now I've really got to go," Melissa insisted while Dick spun her around.

"Not just yet!"

she rolled her eyes, "What'll Jenny think?"

At least there will be plenty implied  
 _ **If you got pneumonia and died**_  
I really can't stay  
 _ **Get over that holdout**_ Baby, it's cold Baby, it's cold outside

"Okay! You win!" Melissa cried throwing her hands up, "One more movie!"

"Thank you,"


End file.
